Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of satellite navigation systems, and more particularly, to powerline-aided, satellite-based navigation systems.
Electric transmission and distribution lines are typically used for providing electric power from generators to buildings, residences, and other components of a city's infrastructure. The electric power is transmitted over the transmission lines at a high voltage, and distributed to buildings and other structures at much lower voltages using electric power lines. Besides providing electric power, electric power lines can also be used to implement powerline communications within buildings and other structures. Powerline communications provides a means for networking electronic devices together and also connecting the electronic devices to the Internet.